


Cia's Hypnosis

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Cia, the wicked lovesick sorceress, has devised a plan to defeat Link before his obtaining the Master Sword.  This plan, naturally, involves lust magic and hypnosis.  Even after the spell wears off, our plucky hero lives up to his name in tangling with the terrible temptress.





	Cia's Hypnosis

Cia's plan had worked. Upon viewing Link's triumph over her with the Master Sword, the sorceress had given up and collapsed in a fit of tears. How could she have him, if he held such a power over her magic? But, a glimpse of hope: What if she simply goaded him into facing her alone, before he grasped the Sword of Evil's Bane? Her spell, in all its lusty, loving magic, could be just the thing she needed to steal his heart. All it had taken to win Link's attention was a simple illusion, a clone of his precious Zelda "captured" by Cia's forces and taken to her castle. And now, Link was kicking down the door alone and storming into the grand hall.

"Welcome, my darling hero."

Link gasped and stopped in his tracks. The sound of Cia's voice reverberated throughout the great hall, echoing through his body and mind until it was all he could hear. It was soft, not booming, and his eyes steadily focused in on her more and more until she was all he could see as well. Cia dominated his senses, and Link barely even felt his grip slacken on his sword before it fell to the ground. It was a spell, he knew it, but the tingling sensation in his crotch had stopped the Hero cold in his tracks. What sort of hypnosis was this? Cia's voice spoke to him, slipping into his mind to whisper gentle, filthy things about their time together. Hints of what was to come, of the passion and pleasure they were about to bring each other.

Cia laughed, her voice passionate for the first time in years. She no longer sounded hollow and haunted, clapping her hands together in celebration as she laughed at her plan finally coming together. The woman composed herself and walked down the stairs, her heels clacking powerfully as she went, and strode right up to the wide-eyed hero.

"So, Hero, now you understand how I feel. Oh, those loving eyes, how they sing to me." Link felt his will to fight fade with every word, each syllable a tease to his mind and crotch alike. She giggled and drew a finger across Link's jaw, walking a circle around him and cooing with delight as she inspected his figure. Finally, the woman placed a hand on his shoulder and moved in real close, her breath teasing his pointed ears.

"Come on, Little Hylian. I've some things to show you."

Cia had led Link to her bedroom, lavish and purple and covered in fine silks and tapestries. The bed itself was massive, a four-post haven of comfort fit for a king and queen and twenty other people if they so wished. She turned to her beautiful servant, her love, finally captured, and a lustful smile curled upon her lips.

"Link, my darling, would you do me a favor and undress?" Link reached up and began to fiddle with the restraints of his top. He removed his tunic, his armor, and his shirt, until nothing stood between Cia and his bare chest. His leggings barely even hid the growing bulge of his crotch. The woman let out a lusty little "ooh~" and began to touch his chest, sliding her delicate fingers over his muscles. She backed off and let him finish, however, and she was not disappointed. Link slowly obliged her wishes, pulling down the leggings until his hard cock flopped out for all to see. Cia covered her mouth as her jaw dropped, gasping softly as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Goodness... come to bed, Hero." Link nodded, his cheeks burning, unable to look anywhere but Cia's beautiful body. He climbed into bed, wearing nothing but his earrings, and waited for her on his back resting against the headboard. Cia stripped, and Link couldn't take his eyes off her. Her exotic clothes gave way to dark, smooth skin as they peeled away from her body. Her breasts, larger than Lana's or Zelda's, caught Link's attention right away and he gulped. She swayed her hips side-to-side as the clothes left them, and the Hero lost whatever willpower he still had as his eyes came upon her bare pussy, framed by luscious hips and a few wisps of beautiful silver hair. Cia stepped onto the bed and walked over, hovering over Link's face for a moment before she descended upon him.

"Taste me, my darling," she cooed. Link gasped, his gaze running along every detail of Cia's beautiful nethers, dripping with lust. He slowly obliged, opening his mouth to let his tongue slide out and graze her delicate petals. Cia shivered and bit back a moan, gripping onto the headboard and looking skyward as if to say "Thank whatever spirits helped me accomplish this!". She began to softly grind against the boy's mouth, and within moments she could no longer keep her mouth shut. Cia's soft, angelic moans filled the room like a sirensong and each note helped bring her spell into Link's mind deeper. Soon he was eagerly lapping at her pussy, exploring the depths and occasionally withdrawing to circle around her clit. Cia, hands shivering and knuckles white due to their vicegrip on the headboard, called out Link's name as her first orgasm of the night washed over her body like waves upon sand. Her voice filled the room and, without realizing it, her spell had shattered.

The sorceress climbed down from her lover's face and rested next to him as the pleasure from her orgasm ebbed away. She was gasping for air, her head swimming in the warmth of the room. Never had it felt so good, never had it been like that, when she was alone. She turned to look at Link and realized with a start that her spell wasn't being upkept anymore, and hadn't for a few moments. Link turned onto his side and held eye-contact with her, and Cia's heart nearly stopped as she looked back to him. She gasped softly as she felt the boy's hand slide across her inner thighs, resting against her pussy before he began to gently slip his fingers inside. Even without her spell, it seemed Cia had earned herself a lover. Fireworks shot off in her head as she resisted the urge to sing and shout, for now there were more pressing matters to attend to. For instance: Link's fingers gently fucking her.

"Oh, Hero! My darling Hero," she whispered, her voice getting feverish and desperate as Link continued with his petting. The sorceress turned onto her side as well, opening her legs to let him have a better angle as she wrapped her arms around him. Link just smiled and buried his face into her neck, kissing that dark flesh as he jilled her. Cia's pussy started to squeeze on the boy's fingers, her legs quivering as she held them open despite the pleasure warming her body. She began to softly moan again, between her whispered praise and heavy breathing.

"Right there~! Ah, my darling, keep going! You're doing so well," she murmured. Even though she was no longer casting her spell, every word seemed to spur the boy on. He began to speed up, finger-fucking her with earnest as she grew less and less capable of holding it in. Cia sunk her claws into the hero's back as her legs locked, thighs squeezing his hand as she came again. It was all so fast and passionate, so warm, that she could barely gather her thoughts between the surges of pleasure. Cia buried her face into Link's chest as her voice rang out muffled and wavering, cumming all over his fingers.

The sorceress rolled onto her back with a gasp, panting heavily as the pleasure began to fade away once more, leaving her positively glowing. She looked over at Link, whose puppydog eyes threw her off a bit. What was he so needy for, she thought. Her eyes trailed down to Link's beautiful cock, still standing at attention and quite lonely. She giggled and rolled over onto all fours before scooting down, until her face was level with his needy little cock. She brushed her fingers over his length, admiring the contrasting colors for a moment before looking up at her hero's face. His eyes half-lidded, biting his lip to hold in the pleasure, body taught and ready for attention. Spirits, she was lucky to have him! Cia gazed back down to his cock and began to trail soft, loving kisses across the shaft. Oh, how she loved his hard length, standing at attention just for her! She cooed with delight just thinking about it before moving her plump, luscious lips to the tip to slowly push it inside her mouth. It was painstakingly slow, the way Link's dick pushed against her pouty lips until they gave way to the warmth of her mouth, the wetness of her tongue. Link let out a long, soft murmur as she slowly swallowed his cock all the way to the base. Not bad for a woman whose only practice was... well, she didn't want to think about that right now.

Cia's tongue slid along the bottom of his shaft, grazing it as her lips enveloped every last inch. When she reached the base of his crotch, the sorceress grinned and planted a little kiss, before sliding her plump lips all the way back up to the tip. She let it pop out of her mouth with a tiny gasp, her tongue hanging out to swirl around the tip and tease the sensitive little nub beneath the head. Link's soft moans and tiny hip movements were like a beautiful symphony to Cia, who continued to deepthroat the hero's cock. Link began to gently thrust against her mouth, and Cia knew it was true love as she tasted the salty precum pump into her mouth. The woman let Link's dick slip from her mouth and she climbed up next to him. Link's desperate expression was so cute that she made a tiny noise of delight before reaching down and grasping his cock.

Cia began to slowly stroke Link's member, giggling as she watched his face up close. His reactions were so cute, so needy, so unmanly. This was why she loved him, she thought as her fingers sped up. Link started to buck against her hand, now, and she knew it was close. He started to moan and gasp, and Cia looked him in the eyes.

"It's okay to cum, my darling pet." That was the end of that. Link's head whipped back against the pillow and he let out shot, desperate moans as he came. Thick, hot strands of cum coated Cia's hand as she gasped loudly, but continued her ministrations. She watched his cock with wide eyes as he came more and more, until her hand and his stomach were both covered in that lovely white juice. Cia began to giggle and turned to face her lover once more, who was slowly recovering from his orgasm. She lifted her hand and licked the slippery cum from her own velvety skin, never breaking eye-contact with the hero as she did so. Spirits, that was hot.

"My darling, we're just getting started. I want you inside me, my Hero, my pet."

That's when the uninvited guest spoke up.

"Uh, hello? Is anybody gonna fill me in on this?" Cia nearly jumped out of her sheets, and quickly pulled Link's leg over her hips to cover herself. She looked around wildly for the culprit, until her gaze fell upon a single fairy trailing around the ceiling. Proxi, Link's companion, was tapping her foot impatiently. Somebody had some explaining to do.

"YOU! What are YOU doing here!" Proxi shrugged and flitted around, landing delicately on Link's shoulder. Boy was his face red, but then again so was hers.

"I, uh... I've been here the whole time. You guys couldn't hear me because of how loud you were, um... y'know." Cia blushed deeper than the red sea and she clapped a hand to her forehead.

"Spirits," she said, her voice shaking with embarrassment, "how... could I not notice that?" The fairy just put her hands behind her back and didn't make eye-contact. Nobody was making eye-contact.

"So, um," Proxi began, nervously fiddling her fingers, "Do you guys... wanna do it again?" Cia and Link just stared at her, dumbfounded. 

"Why?" the sorceress uttered in a hushed voice.

"I, uh... really liked watching. You're both really pretty, so..."

Link raised a hand and slowly put a finger over Proxi's mouth. He just shook his head, a patient smile on his lips. The fairy blushed even deeper. Cia looked from Link to Proxi, and an evil little smile spread on her lips. The sorceress tapped Proxi on her tiny shoulder and the fairy turned to look at her. Cia pointed to the small nightstand next to the bed.

"It might be safe if you watch from there," Cia began with lust dripping from her voice, "But I can't promise we won't get anything on you." Proxi's face went bright red and she nodded, flitting off onto the night stand. Cia and Link looked at each other and smiled, knowing it was going to be a long night.


End file.
